Poco caballeroso
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñeta. Sherry&Yuusei. Ella sabía perfectamente a quién prefería Yuusei. Pero claro, eso no la iba a detener. Si ni Yliaster lo había hecho, ¿por qué Aki sí podría?


**Poco caballeroso.**

Hacía una bonita pero calurosa tarde en Neo Dominó City; Yuusei podía oír a lo lejos las voces de los niños riéndose mientras corrían de un lado para otro y se preguntó si Rua y Ruka estarían allí también. La paz alcanzada una vez todos los Dark Signers fueron derrotados era un tesoro invaluable para él, escuchar esas risas, sentirse como si tuviera un familia... Sin embargo, la paz volvía a ser amenazada y nuevamente tenía que verse envuelto. No iba a dejar que Yliaster se saliera con la suya. Por eso seguía ahí, en ese bonito día, dentro de su taller arreglando la D-Wheel mientras el resto de sus amigos y Aki seguían con sus vidas. Casi podría apostar a que Jack estaba tomando café de 1000 yenes en esos momentos. Pero él tenía que seguir trabajando.

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano el sudor que le corría por la frente y no se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba todo manchado de grasa. Estaba por instalar un componente que haría más resistente a su preciada motocicleta cuando la puerta del taller se abrió, dejando pasar un haz de luz que lo cegó lo suficiente como para no notar quién había entrado.

—Era de esperarse de Fudo Yuusei —musitó una voz que reconoció como la de Sherry, a la cual aún no podía ver—. Es una lástima que no quisiste unirte a mi equipo —comentó ella, sin esperar una respuesta—. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil sin duda.

Tras superar el deslumbramiento, Yuusei por fin pudo ver a la mujer. Tenía los ojos esmeraldas fijos en el trabajo que él llevaba a cabo, al parecer entendía bastante de mecánica también, aunque no le sorprendía, dado los objetivos que ésta perseguía seguramente estaba preparada para muchas cosas.

—Tenemos que detener a Yliaster antes de que sea demasiado tarde —dijo el moreno, apretando una de las tuercas.

—¿Y cuándo tendrás tu propia vida? —inquirió la rubia, sentándose cómodamente sobre el asiento de la D-Wheel que se balanceó ante su peso—. Sé de cierta señorita que se moriría por tener una cita contigo.

Yuusei se atragantó con su saliva. Ése era el tema que menos le gustaba. Decidió hacerse el desentendido, aunque Sherry ya se lo esperaba.

—Tan poco romántico y caballeroso como siempre, bueno, no se puede ser perfecto en todo ¿no? —se rió, inclinándose hacia él. Yuusei le dirigió una mirada seria, tan propia de él. Sin embargo, Sherry no tenía intenciones de apartarse. La situación le parecía divertida y quería llevarla hasta el final—. Yuusei, sigo diciendo que encajarías muy bien en mi equipo —apartándose el largo cabello, ella acortó aún más la distancia, pero no lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rozaran.

—Sherry... —parecía que al Signer le habían comido la lengua, estaba paralizado en su punto, en una pose estúpida, sosteniendo una llave en el aire con la boca entreabierta. La mujer soltó una carcajada y entonces se decidió a hacerlo.

Lo besó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Sintiendo sus labios salados a causa del sudor y el asombro ante dicha acción, casi como un pajarillo herido que aunque sabe que le van a disparar, se espanta. Bueno, ella sabía perfectamente a quién prefería Yuusei. Pero claro, eso no la iba a detener. Si ni Yliaster lo había hecho, ¿por qué Aki sí podría? Siempre había conseguido lo que quería, no por simple capricho y no gratis, sino más bien con esfuerzo. Y se esforzaría, sí, pero una vez terminara todo el asunto de Yliaster. Aquello sólo era un pequeño recordatorio.

—Nos veremos después, Fudo Yuusei —sonrió ampliamente la extranjera. El joven nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo el beso había finalizado, lo único que sabía era que Sherry ya estaba en la puerta principal—. Créeme que nos veremos después.

A Yuusei se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

Aunque una parte de él deseó que pronto llegara ese -después-.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: ***se oye un grillo a lo lejos* No estoy muy segura de si alguien va a leer esto, creo que soy la única a la cual le gusta la pareja x'D. Odienme todos, pero Aki cayó de mi gracia desde el WRGP, perdió personalidad, me aburre. Sherry en cambio, es genial (L. Ya sé que a todos les gusta el Bruno/Dark Glasses x Sherry, pero igual no pierdo nada subiendo algo de esta pareja x'D. Aunque no sé muy bien cómo manejarla~

Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


End file.
